Someone Like You
by Magic Kaito
Summary: Inuyasha begins to discover feelings he never knew he could have. I can't say much more without ruining it, so R&R! IK


Someone Like You

AN: Look, I did another Inuyasha songfic! I've used Jekyll and Hyde (which I don't own) songs for these before, but not for this show (which I don't own either). I originally was going to try to do some sort of a Miroku/ Sango thing with this because I really wanted to do a story about them and I hadn't had any other ideas as of the time I started toying with this (obviously, I'm past that now). However, as I kept thinking about it, I realized that this would be a much better story for Inuyasha. I don't want to give too much away, but I would like to point out before that there is no way I would ever do an Inuyasha/ Kikyo coupling in a story. Think about that as you read this, and hopefully you'll catch on...

* * *

It was calm day in the small Japanese village. It wasn't very warm, although the sun was shining brightly. A young boy walked through the streets, looking down at his feet as he went along. He appeared to know exactly where he was going without looking up. He never raised his head to see the buildings at each intersection. He never raised his head to see the scornful glares of all of the other villagers who saw him pass.

He finally appeared to reach his destination, a small house on the edge of town. He hurried up the steps and quickly went inside. A woman sat near one of the windows on the side and appeared to be deep in thought. The boy walked closer to her until he stood by her side, and then stared at her until she turned her head to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked, giving him a knowing look.

He remained silent for a moment, looking back at her, and finally said, "Why do they all look at me like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever they see me," he answered. "Everyone stares at me like they hate me. Why?"

She sighed. "I believe I've tried to explain this to you before, son." She reached out and put her arms around him, stroking his silver hair. "They just don't understand how special you are."

"But, how can I be special if nobody likes me?"

His mother thought for a moment. "Trust me," she finally replied. "Someday, you'll meet a person who'll understand you, and then you'll realize how lucky you are."

"I hope you're right," he said. "I don't like feeling so left out of everything."

"You'll find your place, Inuyasha," his mother answered. "Just give it some time."

_

* * *

I peer through windows  
Watch life go by  
Dream of tomorrow  
And wonder "why"_

* * *

Many years later, a young man dashed through the forest. He smiled slightly, his silver hair flowing behind him as he ran. "The Shikon no Tama, huh?" he thought as he continued along. "As long as I can get past the stupid priestess that guards it, I'll finally be able to become a full demon, and no one will ever be able to look down on me again!"

Inuyasha kept darting forward, heading toward the village that he had heard contained the legendary jewel. As the trees began to become more sparse, he saw a young woman in the traditional garb of a miko walking in a different direction.

"Heh, what luck," he said to himself as he noticed her. "I can just take care of her right now! Then the Sacred Jewel will be all mine!"

He ran quickly and quietly behind her, moving from side to side in order make sure she wouldn't catch on to his stealth. He raised one of his claw-like hands and prepared to strike her, when suddenly, the priestess turned around and fire an arrow at him. He was too surprised at her skill and her speed to react much, and found himself flying backwards, the sleeve of his all ready raised arm now pinned to one of the trees.

She smiled a little and fired a few more at him, each one pinning a different part of his clothes to the trunk. Inuyasha struggled to try and free himself, but to no avail. The priestess walked closer.

"What do you want?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied, as he continued to try to free himself from his bondage. "I want the Shikon Jewel!"

"Really," she answered, still looking at him strangely. "And what would a half demon like yourself use the jewel for?"

"Are you stupid!" he exclaimed, temporarily ceasing his struggle. "I am going to become a full-fledged demon!"

She laughed a little. "You don't even know what you're getting yourself into."

"Well, come on all ready, priestess!" he exclaimed, getting sick of her attitude. "Are you going to finish me off or not!"

"I think I'll just leave you like that for a while," she answered, walking away.

Inuyasha followed her with his eyes, looking both shocked and disgusted. "Geez, what's that woman's problem?" he muttered.

_

* * *

The past is holding me  
Keeping life at bay  
I wonder lost in yesterday  
Wanting to fly  
But scared to try_

* * *

Weeks went by, and whenever he felt the moment was right, Inuyasha would try to attack the priestess and get the Shikon no Tama from her, and every time he would end up in a similar situation, trapped against some rock or tree or building. And yet the priestess, Kikyo, would never finish him off.

He decided that he would have to take more desperate measures to achieve his goal. He began watching her in secret, trying to find some moment when she would be off guard and he could finish her off and get the jewel.

One day, Kikyo had sat down beside a river bank. Inuyasha watched her carefully and quietly, trying to find the best time for him to make his move.

"I know you're there, Inuyasha," she suddenly said, taking him completely off guard. "Come out here and talk to me."

Inuyasha did not want to be any where near this girl. However, he also did not want an angry priestess with powers such as hers attacking him again, so he reluctantly came out of hiding and sat down a few yards away from her, eyeing her suspiciously.

Kikyo remained silent for a moment, staring forward into the quiet surroundings. Finally she spoke. "I suppose you're wondering why I never finish you off."

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered. "You just like having someone to toy with, is that it?"

She laughed a little. "No. It's kind of strange actually. You see, the two of us are a lot alike."

"Huh?"

"Well, as a half demon, you've never really fit in anywhere, have you?"

"Did you even have to ask?" he retorted.

"As a priestess, I, too, don't really fit in," she continued, not paying any heed to Inuyasha's remark. "All I really wish is to live a simple life just like a normal woman. Isn't this the sort of thing you're looking for?"

Inuyasha stood up with a huff. "Yeah, whatever," he replied. "All I know is that we all have to do what we have to do, so don't complain!"

Kikyo laughed again and faced him. "You're right; I shouldn't complain."

He looked at her in shock. "W-what?" he said to himself. "I didn't think she'd say that! Man, I hope didn't make her upset by reacting like that..."

"Wait, what am I thinking! Why should I care about what someone else thinks! ...Even though I really do feel kind of bad about it..."

He took a few slow steps away from her, then turned and dashed off at his super-human pace.

_

* * *

But if someone like you  
Found someone like me  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same  
My heart would take wing  
And I'd feel so alive  
If someone like you found me_

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't explain what happened next. His thoughts just kept on turning to Kikyo. No longer was he obsessed with taking the jewel from her and becoming a demon, but it was more like his obsession was her. He still found himself following her around, and yet it was not to find a moment of weakness; rather, he felt as though he was trying to find out everything about her.

Somehow, although he kept on trying to be as secretive as possible when he was around her, he couldn't help but feel that, as usual, she knew he was there. He also felt that for some reason, she didn't mind it.

The wave of emotions that were coming over him were so strange. Not once in his life had he ever felt anything like what he was feeling now.

"Could this have been what my mother meant?" he thought as he continued to watch the priestess go about her daily life. "Is this what it feels like to belong, or to know where I'm supposed to be? I have to find out. I have to talk to her. I have... to use the jewel. Except..."

_

* * *

So many secrets  
I long to share  
All I have needed is someone there  
To help me see a world  
I've never seen before  
A love to open every door  
To set me free so I can soar_

* * *

A few days later, Kikyo once again sat by the bank of the river, as the sun set and the sky turned a magnificent orange. Inuyasha had been perched in a tree, but something inside of him told him to come down without her invitation. He slowly walked toward where she was and sat down beside her, a foot or two closer than where he had been that first day when she had talked to him.

"Um," he finally began after an awkward moment of silence, "K-Kikyo, I need to ask you something..."

"Yes?" she replied, turning to look at him.

"Well," he said, feeling his face turn slightly warm, "I was... just wondering about the jewel, and if maybe it would be possible for me to use it..."

"I cannot allow anyone to use the Shikon no Tama for evil purposes," she interrupted. "You know that."

"That's not was I was going to say..." he replied, still feeling uncomfortable. "What I was going to ask was... would it be possible to use the jewel to turn me into a full-blooded human?"

Kikyo looked surprised, although due to the nature of her work, she showed very little of it. "Yes," she answered. "I think that may be possible. We could use it's power to do that. And since it is being used for a good purpose, the jewel would become completely purified and vanish."

"Then, what would happen to you?" he asked, looking as much away from her as he dared.

"Well, with my work done, I would become a normal woman, and would be able to live my life like an ordinary person."

"Oh..." he murmured, staring at the ground and still feeling quite uneasy.

Kikyo looked at him for a moment longer and smiled slightly. "It would be best if I returned to the village now," she said. "I don't know if I can make there before dark on foot. Would you be willing to take me on that boat?"

She gestured toward one that was docked nearby, which he hadn't noticed before. He finally turned to look at her. "O-Okay," he replied.

They went down the river, Inuyasha rowing the craft toward a dock that was near where Kikyo lived. They traveled in silence, mostly, but as their destination came into view, Kikyo spoke again.

"I can meet you in clearing of the forest tomorrow morning," she commented. "Would that work?"

Inuyasha stood still for a moment as the boat began to drift on it's own to the dock. He nodded.

"All right," she answered as the boat stopped and they stepped out, Inuyasha still holding on to the oar. "I'll see you then."

Just then, Kikyo lost her footing and fell forward, and he turning around just in time for her to grab onto the front of his clothes. They stared each other for a moment, and then, not even thinking about what he was doing, Inuyasha threw down the paddle and embraced her.

He didn't care about becoming a full-demon and forcing people to accept him. He didn't care about becoming all powerful and proving himself to his brother. He just cared about her right now, and he didn't think he would ever need to care about anything else.

_

* * *

If someone like you  
Found someone like me  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same  
There'd be a new way to live  
A new life to love  
If someone like you found me_

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha began heading out into the woods. "It's finally come to this," he thought. "I can finally belong somewhere."

Just then, several arrows shot at him. He turned in shock and saw Kikyo standing there, her bow in hand and more arrows ready, glaring at him with hate. "Die, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, as she fired more at him.

"No!" he thought, as he dodged her attack and ran away from her view. "How... How could she! I thought we both had the same plan! I thought we both wanted to belong! I can't believe I let her use me like that! That's it! I'm going to get that jewel and become a demon, just like I should have done in the first place!"

He dashed toward where Kikyo lived, his mind bent only on revenge.

* * *

"It's Inuyasha!" the villagers exclaimed.

He burst out of the shrine, jewel in hand. "Finally, a way for me to become all demon at last!" he said to himself, landing on the ground and running away from the wreckage that was once a village.

"INUYASHA!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

He turned and saw Kikyo again, now standing in the village. She fired an arrow at him, and a holy aura surrounded it. Inuyasha tried to dodge, but it came in contact with his left shoulder and pinned him to a tree, sending the jewel flying from his grasp.

"K-Kikyo..." he gasped as his strength left him, and he temporarily forgot the incident that had caused him to attack in the first place. "But, I thought we..." he began, but his mind faded into darkness and he remember nothing more. He didn't even see the fatal wound on Kikyo's arm.

* * *

Fifty years later, Inuyasha awoke with a start. "Wh... what's going on?" he thought as his eyes came into focus. He was in a dark forest, still pinned to that cursed tree with vines wrapped around him. He tried to move, but the power of the arrow kept him stuck in place.

He sniffed the air to see if there was anything familiar. Immediately, one scent stood out to him. "Yes, I smell it," he muttered to himself. "It's coming closer. The blood of the woman who killed me."

Sure enough, several moments later, a girl in mostly white with long, black hair burst into the clearing near his tree. She seemed afraid of something, and babbled on to herself about being in trouble.

"Well, Kikyo, asking for help, now, are we?" he said. She turned and looked at him in surprise.

"You're awake," she commented, staring at him.

"No thanks to you," he answered. Just then, a centipede demon shot through the clearing, obviously trying to attack her for some reason. She jumped away from it and landed on the vines around him, screaming.

"Come on, Kikyo," Inuyasha said snidely. "Don't tell me you've become this weak! Why don't you just beat it like you did me?"

"Kikyo, Kikyo! Whoever that is, I'm not her! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if you're not her, then why do you smell so..." he sniffed again and realized something. It wasn't Kikyo's smell. Yes, it was very similar, but now that he thought about it there was an obvious difference.

"You... You're not her..." he said as this finally dawned on him. The angry girl continued to glare at him.

"Then, if it's not her, who is she?" he thought.

_

* * *

Oh, if someone like you  
Found someone like me  
Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same  
My heart would take wing  
And I'd feel so alive  
If someone like you loved me

* * *

_

AN: There ya go! Did you get? Did you! I'm not going to explain anything, that would be very anti-climatic, but what did you think? I hope you saw what I was doing with the song's lyrics and the story! Man, the Inuyasha/ Kikyo stuff was hard to write! If only the idea didn't involve my least favorite coupling... Oh well! Please review!


End file.
